


诗

by moonlightmp3



Category: Dear Archimedes, EXO (Band), I Love Catman
Genre: Actor!Hun, Alternate Universe, Cat/Human Hybrids, Disabled Character, Drabble, Dry Humping, Fluff, Frottage, Gen, M/M, Nipple Play, slight age play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightmp3/pseuds/moonlightmp3
Summary: this is a collection of drabbles/prompt fills from my main tumblr ☆*。★ﾟ*♪tags will be added with each new chapter 。





	1. the wind howls (and you purr)

**Author's Note:**

> an alternate universe in which both of sehun's characters from catman and dear archimedes cross paths  
> originally posted [here](http://dearshixuns.tumblr.com/post/150981330760/)

yan su is sitting at the grand piano again.

he often finds himself gravitating towards it, gliding a solitary finger over the polished white keys. he presses the same note over and over, rhythmically: this always helps him concentrate when he finds his thoughts stuck in a web. his brows are knitted in contemplation, tossing over numerous ideas in his head as he considers the dilemma at hand and how best to solve it. after all, mysteries don’t just piece themselves together over night. they require skill, knowledge, and a broad outlook, one that doesn’t leave any stone unturned.

there’s a storm gusting outside, the sound of whipping winds and nearing thunder lacing together with the notes he plays to create a peaceful harmony. not long after he pressed the first key does he hear familiar footsteps padding across the persian rug, nearing the right wheel of his mobility device with quiet, careful steps. he doesn’t need to look down from where he peers out of the window with a pensive look to know that it is his feline counterpart, a marvel to science and his senses alike.

the catman, as he has been dubbed, rubs his cheek along the spokes of his wheelchair tires, the rush of cold making a hiss fall hushed from his lips. without even meaning to, a giggle emits from yan su’s throat. _he should rather be called catboy_ , he thinks to himself. he offers his free hand down for the kitty to sniff before he instinctively pokes his tongue out to lick, introducing his teeth rather quickly from being so comfortable with the man that sits beside him.

suddenly, the intellectual finds his thoughts shifting, silencing, the more that the hybrid comes into contact with his skin. all earlier inquiries are placed neatly back into the peripheries of his mind as all of his senses focus on the gentle nibbles and loving rubs that are so carefully delivered to him from the lithe form of the strange being next to him.

this doesn’t happen often. and by this, he means sticking his nose out of a book or coming down from his own little cloud to participate with those that are near him. he may not understand butterflies in one’s stomach or a metaphorically swelling heart; but the calm that washes over him when having the kitten close can shake him from any reverie.

the den lights up with a flash followed by a louder boom of thunder than before, making the kitten jump from his seat on the floor. yan su isn’t shaken by the noise, but rather grimacing at the shooting pain that runs through his legs. it always gets a tad worse to bear through when the weather is like this, the month of april being a time when he especially needs his chair to get from point A to point B. the kitten is perceptive of this, staring up at the man’s rigid face as his jaw clenches from the pain settling in his bones and joints.

yan su counters back in their little nonverbal relay by stroking his index finger along the kitten’s chin and jaw, knowing full well that the braces about his teeth must be making his mouth sore. a small whimper is all that needs to be uttered for the man to get the message clearly and yan su beckons the hybrid to sit between his two long legs.

the both of them find it very comfortable: the kitten radiates a warmth that is stunning and feeling it upon his legs works to ease the aches better than any homeopathic therapy he has read up on. he decides to ponder the source of such comforting heat later, once his mind snaps back into place from being so relaxed as he is now.

they settle into a familiar rhythm once more, with the storm rolling over the hills, becoming more distant with every keystroke. soon, there is silence. not even a ticking clock or the reverberating sound of a piano key can be heard. but of course, yan su is a perceptive one. he is able to pick up the soft exhales as the kitty slumbers at his feet, cheek pressed against his calf. with the other leg, he can feel how his back rises and falls with every breath.

there are things that yan su understands more than anything. and then there are times when he understands nothing. but he doesn’t have to decipher a riddle to know that this catman is precious to him. the reasons for that being so are the least of his concerns.


	2. birthday boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sehun is the gift that keeps on giving (sehun/chanyeol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally wrote this in twenty minutes after chugging coffee and seeing chanhun’s special birthday dance. originally posted on my tumblr [here](http://dearshixuns.tumblr.com/post/153739580370)

Chanyeol and Sehun are tangled up in bed, their long legs entwined and their lips locked. Their long, gorgeous bodies slot against the other’s perfectly but they feel so small, huffing and gasping against each other’s mouths.

Soft music is coming from Yeol’s phone that is lost in the sea of blankets, slightly muffling the suggestive lyrics so breaths come out louder, sharper, each time he grinds his hips down onto Sehun’s when they can feel the bass reverberate. It makes them tingle, all the way from the tips of their toes, over their spines, right to where they are connected: by spit slick lips and seeking hips.

Sehun has his eyes clenched tight, a fist balled up near his cheek and just moments away from covering his mouth when a particularly high-pitched moan falls from it. Yeol is there to eat it up, however, hungrily slipping his tongue into the other man’s mouth with a growl stuck in his throat. It makes the both of them shiver and when the playlist shuffles to a song with a faster tempo, it spurs them into action; it makes the need inside of Sehun outweigh his shyness until he’s clambering on top of Chanyeol and grinding his body down onto him.

Hands grasp onto hips and blankets are tousled around to accommodate the both of them, all else falling to the background. Sehun slots his face right along Yeol’s sensitive neck and clamps on, wanting to occupy his mouth before needy whines tumble from it and he overheats from blushing a deep red. He’s already pink all over and so is Chanyeol, the tips of his ears poking out from his messy hair and Sehun nibbles on them too; playfully, lovingly.

The close attention to detail has Chanyeol positively melting into the mattress and his groans of satisfaction rumble in his chest. There’s so much stimulation everywhere and Sehun is riding him faster, deeper, with his clothed cock trapped inside of his tight boxers and the crook of Chanyeol’s hipbone as he can feel Chanyeol’s own graze along the cleft of his ass.

Neither make a move to undress, however. Neither want to break this moment of sheer pleasure and blissful escape. Sehun is so eager that he knows he can take all of his boyfriend in one slick slide but he can’t form the words to ask for the lube, just continues swirling his hips, needing more of Yeol’s melodic noises.

Hands fondle through his hair and Sehun’s mouth drops open, a bit of drool escaping from the corner of his lips. Chanyeol knows exactly how to touch him to make a shiver run down his spine and heat pool in his gut. There’s a fire racing along his thighs when Chanyeol tugs Sehun closer, pressing full lips to the shell of his ear and groaning. Sehun needs to bury his face into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck once more just to muffle the high-pitched wail that tumbles from his mouth upon hearing it. There’s just something about Chanyeol’s voice that can reduce him to a puddle, only held together by Yeol’s embrace.

Sehun’s heart is hammering so loud in his chest that he’s sure the other man can feel it; and he can surely hear it pounding along his eardrum. He is so swept up by the feeling and so unabashedly turned on that he raises in his seat a little -- one hand resting on Yeol’s shoulder for support while the other grazes fingernails along his own stomach before deft fingers reach up to grab at his nipples. He always does this when he knows he’s close and needs stimulation everywhere he can get it.

Yeol has teased his nipples relentlessly before, making Sehun come just from touching them endlessly, but his usual generous nature shows when he slides his palm along sehun’s heated skin and tweaks the other nipple. Sehun is full-on moaning now, not a care in the world as high-pitched whines tumble from his mouth, sounding oh-so slutty; and just the mention of that word has him simultaneously blushing a deep red and bouncing on Yeol’s lap even faster.

The only thing that takes his attention away from giving and receiving pleasure is when he hears a faint yet noticeable plop followed by the rustling of blankets. He opens his eyes and needs to adjust them to the faint light in the room, seeing stars from all of the arousal rushing through him. When he notices where that sound came from, he slows his bouncing to a leisurely rock and pouts.

“What’s that pout for, baby boy?” Chanyeol asks, his voice deep and rough but with a hint of playfulness. It makes Sehun giggle but it tapers off into a whine when he remembers why exactly he’s pouting, causing his bottom lip to stick out even more.

“Bubblegum fell,” he answers in a tiny, sad voice, pointing a finger to the pink plushie that tumbled ungracefully out of the bed from all of Sehun’s bouncing. This makes him lose balance and so he, too, tumbles forward, caught in Chanyeol’s arms.

“Woah there, baby,” Chanyeol chuckles. “Don’t want everyone falling over today.”

The sweet tone has Sehun smiling and resting his cheek along Chanyeol’s chest. He grasps onto the man as he reaches over the side of the bed and picks up the plushie he had won for Sehun earlier that day, returning it to its original spot resting along the headboard of the bed. Sehun snuggles up further, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol and squeezing as if he were a giant plushie himself, one all for Sehun to cuddle and dote on and love.

“Happy birthday,” he says for the thousandth time that day, and possibly the millionth this week. Chanyeol lights up like it’s the first time he’s heard it, though, and plants a sweet kiss on the crown of Sehun’s head.

“How about we get I, the grand birthday boy, another slice of cake, huh? And of course one for you too,” Chanyeol asks and Sehun nods his head in agreement, never one to pass up sweets.

Which is probably why he has such a sweet tooth for Chanyeol.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so excited about sehun's upcoming films! he is doing so well and achieving so much, i am so proud of him. and reading about his character for dear archimedes is giving me so much inspiration.
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed this drabble and thank you for reading !


End file.
